The present invention relates to an image acquisition system capable of providing a selected virtual camera angle in connection with a video conferencing application. In particular, the present invention allows the selection of a virtual viewpoint in connection with a scene imaged from an actual viewpoint that does not coincide with the selected virtual viewpoint in a video conferencing application.
The use of video conferencing, which allows remote parties to both see and hear one another, is becoming increasingly popular. In particular, such applications facilitate remote communication by providing a visual image of each conference participant. Accordingly, video conferencing allows parties to communicate audibly and visibly, without requiring lengthy and expensive travel.
In a typical video conferencing application, a camera is positioned to obtain an image of each of the video conference participants. The image of one participant is then provided to the other participant. Because the individual participants in a video conference are typically looking at a video monitor providing an image of the other participant, it is impossible to position a camera such that a participant is looking directly into the camera. The angle between the camera viewpoint and the gaze of a participant is particularly large in personal, PC based video conferencing systems and video telephones, where the camera is close to the participant""s face. Because the participants in a normal, face to face conversation, generally look each other in the eye, the angled viewpoint that is typically provided in a video conferencing scenario can be disconcerting.
For the reasons set forth above, there is a need for a method and apparatus capable of overcoming the limitations of camera angle in video conferencing applications. In particular, there is a need for a method and apparatus to permit a virtual viewpoint to be selected, such that a more natural view of a video conference participant could be provided to other participants.
The present invention is directed to solving these and other problems and disadvantages of the prior art. According to the present invention, input is received from a video conference participant regarding a desired camera angle or viewpoint. Image information received by a camera or cameras having an actual angle or viewpoint is received, and that information is processed to create an image of the scene from the viewpoint selected by the user. Accordingly, the present invention provides an image of a scene when viewed from a virtual viewpoint.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, more than one camera is used to obtain image information regarding a scene. The use of multiple cameras allows a scene to be imaged from multiple actual viewpoints. This in turn provides more image information, facilitating the realistic imaging of the scene from a virtual viewpoint.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, a first video conference participant may select a virtual viewpoint of him or herself in real time or near real time. In particular, by altering the virtual viewpoint while viewing the created image of the scene including the first participant in real time, a more natural viewing angle can be selected. For example, the first video conference participant typically selects a virtual viewpoint that results in the participant""s eyes looking directly out of the display used to output the image. In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a first video conference participant may select a virtual viewpoint with respect to a scene that comprises an image of a second video conference participant. In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, a video conference participant may select a virtual viewpoint from a predefined set of virtual viewpoints.
A video conferencing image acquisition system in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention generally includes at least one camera to obtain an image of a scene that includes one or more video conference participants at a first location. In addition, the system includes a processor capable of receiving information regarding a selected virtual viewpoint from an input device, and capable of transforming the image of the scene obtained by the camera or cameras to create an image representing the scene from the selected virtual viewpoint. A video conferencing image acquisition system in accordance with the present invention may additionally include a display at the first location for outputting an image taken by the camera or cameras at the first location to provide feedback in connection with the selection of a virtual viewpoint. Alternatively or in addition, a display at the first location may provide images from an actual or virtual viewpoint obtained from a camera or cameras located at a second video conference location. These different views may be displayed simultaneously in separate windows or in a picture in a picture type arrangement on a single display at the first location. These different views may also be displayed simultaneously on different displays at the first location.